


Talk to Me Crazy

by missmamamoo



Series: Hurtin' and Bruisin' [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, I'm supposed to be studying for boards but my hand slipped, Selina is a BAMF, Selina is turning into catwoman one step at a time, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmamamoo/pseuds/missmamamoo
Summary: Selina is back in Gotham and she's found a new way to make ends meet. An issue she should have resolved months ago shows up during a job. She's never been one to face problems head-on and now she's got to deal with it. Or at least she made a fair attempt.  Post 4x22. Spoilers ahead.





	Talk to Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped. I'm trying to stay true to the Gotham writers meanwhile satisfying my need for baby batcat. If nobody has noticed, I've been listening to Cardi B:
> 
> It's blatant disrespect, your nothing like the fella I met, 
> 
> Talk to me crazy and you quick to forget
> 
> And now you got me trippin' 
> 
> You got me looking in the mirror different.
> 
> Thinkin' I'm flawed because you inconsistent.

It had been months since martial law was lifted in Gotham. The city was in ruins. The rich threw money at all the abandoned housing in the inner city to build more soaring skyscrapers. There were murmurs of how Jeremiah's curse was a blessing in the elegant events thrown for "charitable" reasons. When she heard similar words come out Barbara's mouth, she realized she didn't like working with others.

Plus, she had taken up another method to make ends meet.

Selina handed her invitation to the bouncer, the young man barely glanced at it, clearly lost in the dipping neckline of her dress.

"Miss Dubrovna?" The young man said, frowning at her invitation.

Selina placed her elbow on the podium, tilting her head slightly. "Yes," she breathed, glancing at his nametag.

The young man swallowed and let his eyes slowly wander back to her neckline. He blushed and murmured, "Have a good night."

"Thank you, Mr. Elton," she winked, watching the flush from his cheeks spread to his ears.

She walked following the crowd, stopping every so often to stroke an ego. Men fawned at her youthful beauty while she pretended to laugh at whatever ridiculous joke they had in store for her. Women would occasionally give her shallow compliments and she would return them with a sweet smile. The evening went on as she mingled with the elites, sipping on champagne that could pay her rent.

She felt a pair of eyes burning the back of her head. Dammit. She knew coming tonight meant bumping into him. Tabitha thought she was a moron for avoiding him. Barbara insisted she didn't owe him anything. It had been four months since she had gotten shot. She had been so busy with dealing with the weird ninja guy and with the feds she had forgotten all about him. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She had seen neither Alfred nor Bruce since the incident.

"Irena, are you alright?" asked the young man next to her.

Selina panicked; she hadn't realized she was frowning. She let the expression melt into a flirty grin.

"Sorry, Tommy, my mind wandered. What were you saying?"

The young man smiled at her pulling her close. "You look exquisite in that dress," he murmured. She could smell the liquor in his hot breath caressing her ear. "You know where it would look better?"

Selina couldn't suppress the eye roll. Tommy was a disgusting piece of work. She checked his pupils as he inched closer, taking note that he was definitely on some special substances.

She smiled sweetly, linking their arms together. "Let's go somewhere more private shall we?"

Tommy kissed her neck. "Anything for you Ms. Dubrovna."

Selina fought the shiver he sent down her back and did her best not to recoil in disgust. He was repulsive at best, but useful due to his nasty habits. If she could get him to "lead her" into an off-limits area of the museum, she was good as gold. He would remember nothing because he would always blackout after mixing liquor and drugs. He was the perfect tool, in more way than one.

He pulled her through the crowd paying off a security guard to get her to a restricted area. Once out of earshot, he shoved his hand down her dress gripping her breast painfully. She grasped his thumb, forcing the removal of his hand from her dress and shoving him against the wall. She watched his eyes roll back from the head injury. She let him drop to the floor and took a minute to checked his respirations. Even and unlabored. The piece of shit would live for another day.

Selina fixed her dress as she walked around the museum in a slow stroll, admiring every item in the Royal treasures exhibit. She stopped in front of the Fife Tiara and sighed. Her purse was too small to for it. She wouldn't be able to sneak it out of the charity event successfully.

She reached her hand out, grazing the case with her silk gloved hand. "Soon, my lovely."

She continued walking and stopped in front of the Nizam of Hyderabad Necklace. The diamonds were beautifully cut, reflecting the light from its casing nicely; Tabitha was going to love it. Selina gave a quick security sweep to the area and was thrilled to see no sign of life. She pulled out the glass cutter from her purse, exchanging her silk gloves for customized protective ones; courtesy of Tabitha. She got on her knees and opened a small compartment near the exhibit. She pulled out a small little charge rider. She elevated the voltage of the battery, killing the alarm set on the necklace. She gripped at the glass expertly, feeling the glove create a suction. She cut the glass into a clean circle, slowly removing the piece. She silently prayed that the glass wouldn't shatter like it had when she practiced yesterday. Once both hands had a better grip of the circle, she slowly placed the glass on the floor, careful to not make a single noise. She reached into the case to nab the pretty necklace and she felt a low voice whisper into her ear, "May I see your invitation?"

She jerked in surprise, nearly cutting her arm on the glass.

"Jesus, Bruce," she hissed at him, shoving him aside. "I came as a plus one."

Bruce snorted. "You must have shown Tommy quite a time, considering I found him snoring three exhibits over."

"You know me," she said, reaching into the case and snatching the necklace. "I know how to show a guy a good time."

"Are you serious right now?" he said in disbelief.

"I've never heard you complain about our fun times," she smiled, stuffing the necklace into her purse.

"Not that; are you really stealing the Queen's necklace?" he asked slightly miffed.

"She's not my Queen," said Selina, surveying the area to make sure she wasn't leaving evidence behind. "Besides, you don't sound too mad about it, and I can't figure out if I should be worried or amused," she smiled, linking arms with him.

He shoved her off, and the spell shattered.

Selina met his gaze, crossing her arms. "I'm a thief, this isn't new to you. I mean, at least this time around I'm not robbing a dead guy. So, what's the problem?"

"You've always been shameless, but this is a new low even for you."

Selina's chest tightened at his words. That hurt. A lot.

She sighed, making her way back to the party. "Why did you follow me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come to my party? This is a Wayne charity function to raise funds for Gotham's reconstruction. You could have sacked the place any other day."

Selina rolled her eyes, dusting off any remaining glass from her black dress. "I didn't know it was your party; I'm a plus one, remember? Charity my ass. You and your rich friends are buying inner-city houses for stupid cheap; inflating the price after some remodeling, leaving the people coming back to Gotham homeless. You guys are so thoughtful," she hissed. "Anyway, it's easier to do it during parties, so screw off."

"Why are you here?"

Selina was stunned at his word. She turned to see his serious expression and gawked. She smiled and waved the purse around. "Why else would I be here?"

He pulled his arms behind him, walking forward to meet her. "You really think that's the way we should start this conversation?"

"You really want to have this conversation right now?" Selina gaped.

"It's not like you're ever going back to the manor. We might as well get this over with," he snapped back at her.

She turned away from the main corridor and into another exhibit.

"Selina," said Bruce, trailing after her.

Her dress swirled as marched towards him, backing Bruce into a wall. "You think you have a say in when we have this conversation?" she asked in a low voice.

"I was worried out of my mind and you never stopped by to at least say 'hello,'" Bruce intoned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Gotham wasn't the safest when you got back into the city."

It was Selina's turn to frown. "How would you know when I came back to town?"

"Wild guess," he offered. "Alfred told me when you ran away."

She pursed her lips. "I was mad at you."

His affect remained flat. "You knew I felt responsible for the situation."

Selina glanced sideways checking her peripherals for any nosey partygoers. "You felt responsible for Jerome; you never expressed concern for Jeremiah."

"It was a trick from Jerome that cost Jeremiah his sanity."

Selina felt her jaw drop.

"Incredible," she whispered, reducing the space between them to inches. "You feel responsible for everyone except the girl you made a promise to."

His eyes widened and Selina could see every hue of blue in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," he intoned, the baritone of his voice reverbing in her chest. He watched Selina shake her head, curls bobbing from the action.

She smiled, but her eyes were glistening. "You don't get to do that," she murmured. "You needed me and I was there for you. I needed you but Gotham was more important. You don't care about me, Bruce."

She raised her hand and brushed his hair back, studying his face. "You don't get to give me a half-assed apology and tell me you 'care' when in reality you don't give a shit," she spat.

Bruce flinched at her words.

Selina slowly got up from their position watching him squirm under her gaze.

Then she heard it. Echoes of footsteps bounced off the main corridor, rooting Selina to her spot. Bruce made eye contact with her and in a panic, she closed the distance between them. She felt him freeze beneath her. As the steps got closer, Selina raked her nails down his abdomen and Bruce came to life. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. His lips were soft, warm, and welcoming. She clenched his blazer's waist as he pried her mouth open. Right when the lightheadedness kicked in, she felt his grip tighten on her purse.

That. Bastard.

Selina yanked her purse behind her, flipping them over. He was now on top of her and she was currently painfully pressing his hand into the wall. He yelped as she applied more pressure. She gripped his tie expertly and pulled him back down to meet her, sealing any more noises from his mouth. She felt him remove his hand from her purse and into her hair. That when she heard someone clear their throat. Selina let him go with a filthy pop and watched him try and compose himself.

His hair was a mess; she wasn't really sure how that happened. He was clearly out of breath, his lips were swollen and the same pretty shade of pink as her own.

She grinned as he closed his eyes, trying to find the will to turn around.

"Yeah?" he asked. She recognized the tone. She hadn't heard it since they bumped into each other at the Sirens.

"Uh, you aren't allowed back here," said a gruff voice

Bruce grinned as he turned to the guard. "I'm not? You sure?"

"Mr. Wayne, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The security guard said sternly.

"I mean, I'm clearly busy right now, can you come back in 20 minutes? I'll pay you," he smiled lazily at the guard while peppering her neck with kisses. Selina was actually impressed. He could have fooled her with his drunk act. Not that her judgment was impaired at the moment. She certainly wasn't blissfully throwing her head back because she enjoyed his breath against her skin.

The man grunted, averting his eyes. "Sir, you are going to have to leave, the party is almost over. I suggest you continue this fraternization at your own home."

"You heard the man," Bruce winked at her, capturing her mouth for one last kiss. "You're coming home with me."

He peeled her off the wall and dragged her to the main party. She gathered her thoughts and peeked into her purse, sighing in relief that Bruce hadn't managed to take her prize. Selina felt a pair of arms snake at her waist. She stomped on the offending man's foot.

"Ow," Bruce sputtered.

"Don't get chummy with me," she said, withdrawing herself from his embrace. "You tried taking the necklace back."

"Selina," he murmured, catching her free hand tugging her back to him. "That was too good of a kiss for you to play hard to get; even if you hate me."

She was confused by his playful tone until she felt him reach for her purse again. He was lucky they were in a crowded function, all she could do was wiggle about and hold his arms down "playfully."

"I don't hate you, you idiot," she whispered fiercely, attempting to make her way to the exit. "I'm tired. I'm tired of putting myself out there for you. I'm tired of constantly risking my ass for yours and the only thing I get is judgment for everything I do."

"Judgement?" he huffed, following her into the foyer. "I know you killed Jeremiah," he said in a low voice. "I was in denial for a while but that's quite the revenge."

She stopped in her tracks and faced him, his body crashing into hers. "You pity him, don't you? You pity that he died crazy thanks to his brother – excuse me, thanks to you."

She watched his eyes narrow. "That's not what – "

"I was shot at _your house_. I nearly died _in front of you_ ," she snarled. "But you got somethin' to say because I was pissed enough to go kill the guy who killed me. The guy who threw all of Gotham into chaos. How many more people had to die for you to realize he was a lost cause? He blew up buildings and bridges, killing thousands of people. Gotham's citizens were starving and being annihilated on the streets for no fucking reason."

She took in a deep breath, checking to see if anyone saw her outburst. It was almost one in the morning, everyone was too drunk to function. It helped that she hadn't yelled but someone was bound to overhear their argument.

"If I disgust you so much; why did you follow me?" she asked in a hushed tone.

She watched him avoid her gaze. "I'm not disgusted and," he said pointing to her purse. "I can't let you leave."

She studied his face, skeptical of his previous words. "You aren't disgusted?"

"We have differences, Selina. I know that and so do you. I'm not going to excuse what you did, but I'm not going to condone it either. You inadvertently saved Gotham from a madman who had been stopping the military from coming to save us all." he said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "To be honest, I'm just thrilled you're alive."

Selina's eyebrows shot up. "Damn. That kiss must have been somethin'."

"Selina," Bruce murmured, stepping closer to her. She had to admit, he had gotten better at flirting.

She smirked and took a step back. She watched his smile vanish.

"Selina," he warned, hand outstretched.

Selina grabbed his outstretched hand and yanked him close to her. "Well then, Bruce," she purred into his ear. "If you want the necklace back, you are going to have to catch me."

Selina could see the fire ignite in Bruce's eyes with the challenge that hung in the air. She skipped into the night, hailing a taxi to take her home. She patted the purse feeling the edges of the diamond necklace through the fabric. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Good night?" the driver asked.

"Oh, yes," she smiled, hearing the echoes of a roaring engine behind them. "I'll tip you really well if you lose the sports car behind us."

The older man checked the rearview mirror. "Yes, mam!"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, unbeta'd and done on short notice. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I need to stop listening to Cardi B because she gives me feels. I'm pissed at nobody right now lmao. 
> 
> This is the conclusion of my 3 part series! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Pray for me cuz I really need to pass boards.


End file.
